The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector for making electrical connection between a cable having a plurality of conductors arranged in a first configuration and a second connector having a corresponding number of contacts arranged in a second configuration.
Flat ribbon-type cables are frequently used to interconnect circuit modules and the like, particularly in sophisticated electronic applications. Such cables generally comprise a plurality of parallel, side-by-side conductors, which may be either round or flat, and which are spaced apart from one another in a flat ribbon of insulating material. The insulating material is usually composed of a suitable flexible plastic, such as polyester, so that the conductors can be easily routed between the modules.
In order to take advantage of the many benefits realized by using flat cable, a connector is required for making electrical connection with the parallel conductors of the cable and for mating with a complementary connector installed, for example, on a circuit module or other electronic apparatus with which the flat cable is intended to be used. Connectors which have been developed for this purpose typically include a plurality of electrical contacts, each having a terminating portion for making electrical connection with one of the parallel conductors of the flat cable and a portion for mating with a complementary contact of the second connector. Electrical connection with the conductors is frequently achieved by using insulation displacement contacts which pierce the cable insulation to effect electrical contact with the conductors or by using various crimp-type terminations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,574 to DeRoss is exemplary of the insulation displacement technique.
A problem heretofore associated with the design and manufacture of connectors for use with flat cable is attributable to the fact that the standard conductor spacing of flat cable is normally different than the spacing of the contacts in standard connectors. For example, the conductors of one form of popular flat cable are spaced 0.050 inches apart while the contacts of a likewise popular connector are spaced 0.054 inches apart. Therefore, in order to use the standard flat cable with the standard connector, the flat cable connector must be capable of adapting the cable conductor spacing to the different spacing of the contacts of the standard connector with which it mates. Of course, the foregoing is of no particular concern where nonstandard connectors are used since the contacts of such connectors can be specifically designed to correspond to the conductor spacing of the flat cable. However, since economy normally dictates that standard components be used where possible, the use of nonstandard connectors is usually unacceptable.
Various flat cable connectors have been developed in the past which embody designs satisfying the foregoing adaptation function wherein the connector forms an appropriate interface between a flat cable whose conductors have a fixed spacing and a standard connector having contact spacing which is different than the spacing of the flat cable conductors. Typically, each contact of such flat cable connectors includes a contact mating portion and a conductor terminating portion offset therefrom by a precisely controlled amount. By suitably selecting the offset characterizing each contact, the connector may be constructed such that the mating ends portions of the contacts are arranged in a first configuration to mate with the contacts of the standard connector while the conductor terminating ends of the contacts are arranged in a second configuration for making electrical connection with the flat cable conductors. In one known prior connector of this type, every contact is specially designed and manufactured as a unique component characterized by its own particular offset relationship. Needless to say, this is a costly process and therefore not an altogether satisfactory solution to the problem.
In another known prior art technique, the conductor terminating end portion of each contact is connected to its associated contact mating end by a deformable intermediate portion. The contacts, which are formed with identical configurations, are inserted into a suitable housing where they are held in fixed positions with the mating ends of the contacts appropriately arranged for mating with the contacts of a corresponding standard connector. The contacts are then individually bent or deformed to align and space the conductor terminating ends for engaging respective ones of the flat cable conductors. In a subsequent operation, cover having a plurality of slots is installed on the connector body so that the conductor terminating end of each contact passes through a respective one of the slots. Electrical connection to a flat cable is then achieved by disposing the cable across the plate and applying downward pressure such that the conductor terminating end of each contact pierces the cable to make electrical connection with a corresponding one of the parallel conductors. Because this connector requires that the contacts be manipulated manually during its assembly, however, it is not an altogether satisfactory solution.